


Christmas

by navywife97



Series: Holidays [3]
Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Party, Romance, Surprises, True Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Romance, true love, and surprises abound for our Rookie crew during the Christmas season...especially for Tim and Lucy.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Series: Holidays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986838
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Suspicious Mind

It was two weeks before Christmas, December 12, 2020. And unbeknownst to Officer Lucy Chen, it was also her wedding day. Lucy and her fiancé, Officer Tim Bradford, had been swamped both personally and professionally. To say nothing of the fact that Lucy was pregnant with triplets, and their adopted daughter, Cheyenne, was recovering from injuries she sustained in a car accident. The time to tie the knot before the babies were born had been getting away from them, but they’d both been too busy to notice. One night, Lucy finally had noticed, and had burst into tears. Her solution had been for them to go to the courthouse for a quick civil ceremony. But Tim was having none of that. Lucy was his true love, much to Tim’s surprise, at least at first. And he wanted to give her the world on their wedding day. After everything they had been through, Tim felt they deserved it...especially Lucy. So Tim’s solution had been to recruit Officer Jackson West, his colleague, and one of Lucy’s best friends, to plan a surprise wedding. Tim had given Jackson Lucy’s Wedding Wish Book, a scrapbook she’d made of what she wanted for their wedding. Tim had told Jackson, and his boyfriend, Sterling, to make as much of it happen as possible. And today was the day Tim and Lucy would see how much of it was going to happen. 

It was 11am and Lucy was sitting on their couch in their living room. Cheyenne was spending some time with Tim’s parents...or so Lucy thought. Lucy was beginning to show her pregnancy now, but not too much yet. The wedding dress would be able to hide most of her weight gain. Tim came out into the living room, trying to keep his excitement hidden. He crouched in front of Lucy. He’d given her the excuse that he’d wanted to go out for brunch. “You ready to go, Boot?” Lucy tiredly grinned at him. “Do we really have to go out? I’m not that hungry.” Tim rolled his eyes. “Since when are you not that hungry? Besides, we told Monica and Cash we’d meet them at 11, and we’re already late.” Lucy leaned her head back into the couch. “They’d understand.” Tim grabbed her hand. “Move your delectable ass, Boot. You might not be hungry, but I’m starving. Not everything is about you.” Lucy chuckled as Tim stood up and he pulled her to her feet. “Ok, ok, ok.” 

Lucy had dozed off in Tim’s truck on the way to Sterling’s mansion. Jackson had moved in with him several months ago, and they’d agreed to host Tim and Lucy’s wedding and reception. Lucy awoke when Tim hit a small bump in the road. The short nap really seemed to perk her up. Lucy frowned as she recognized where they were headed. “I thought we were meeting Monica and Cash?” Tim looked over at her and grinned. “We are.” Lucy narrowed her eyes at Tim. “Tim Bradford, what are you up to?” Tim rolled his eyes. “You have a very suspicion mind, Boot.” Lucy laughed as she leaned over and kissed Tim’s cheek. 

They finally pulled up to the front gate of the mansion and Lucy squealed with delight. “Oh, Tim look! The gate is decorated for Christmas! Oh I bet the mansion is too. I can’t wait to see it! C’mon, let’s take a selfie in front of the gate.” Tim laughed as he put the truck in park. “Ok, Boot, but let’s make it fast. I think I caught your insane pregnancy appetite, I’m freaking starving.” Lucy rolled her eyes as she and Tim hopped out of the truck. They stood in front of the gate and took several selfies. One was Lucy holding Tim on her back, one was of Tim standing behind Lucy nuzzling her neck, and one was of them facing each other kissing each other deeply. Lucy was quickly editing the photos on her phone, while Tim texted Jackson that they were at the front gate. Cash and Monica drove up behind Tim and Lucy and Lucy glanced up and frowned. Monica and Cash hopped out of Cash’s BMW convertible. Monica glanced at Tim and Lucy. “Everything ok?” Tim nodded and smiled at her. “Luce wanted some selfies by the gate since it’s decorated for Christmas.” Monica grabbed Cash’s hand and drug him over to the gate. “Great idea! Cash, let’s get a selfie and then one with the four of us.” Cash nodded, and several more pictures were taken. They were about to get into their vehicles when Jase and Nyla pulled up. They got out of their truck as Tim introduced them to Cash. The gate opened as Lucy glanced around and saw the radiant smiles on everyone’s faces. Lucy crossed her arms as she looked at Jase and Nyla, with a raised eyebrow. “What are you two doing here?” Nyla just laughed as Jase innocently shrugged his shoulders. Lucy turned to Tim and frowned at him. “Tim Bradford, what did you do? What are you up to?” Tim sent Lucy a sly smile. “If you really want to know, get in the truck. We’re causing a traffic jam out here.” Lucy tilted her head and smiled at him. She excitedly climbed into his truck and wondered what in the world was going on. Everyone else got into their vehicles as they slowly drove up Sterling and Jackson’s driveway.


	2. Dreams Do Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is stunned as Tim reveals the big surprise he has in store for her...that he recruited a lot of help for.

Lucy gasped as she saw several vehicles parked at the far end of the driveway. She saw tables and chairs being unloaded from a van, she saw floral arrangements being unloaded, and she saw Sterling barking out orders to people. Lucy turned and looked at Tim excitedly. “Are they having a party for Sterling’s show? Oh wow...we might get to meet some celebrities!” Lucy hopped out of Tim’s truck before he could say anything, and he barely had time to put the truck in park. He chuckled as he got out of the truck, wondering if she’d figure it out before he had a chance to tell her.

Suddenly, Jackson came flying out of the front entrance of the mansion and headed straight for Tim and Lucy. “Finally! Don’t worry, I’ve got lunch set up for all of us, because I know my three little amigos have to eat before...” Jackson trailed off when he saw the warning look on Tim’s face. Cash, Monica, Nyla, and Jase came to join them as Lucy crossed her arms, frowning at Jackson. “We have to eat before what? What’s going on Jackson?” Suddenly Lucy heard a shout from the head chef of the catering service Sterling had hired. “Careful with that wedding cake! You drop it and I’ll drop you...on your face!” Lucy turned at the sound of the angry voice... and gasped when she saw the wedding cake. It was a three layer cake with buttercream frosting and decorated in her favorite flowers...pink and red peonies. It was exactly the wedding cake she’d have chosen for her own wedding. Lucy looked at Jackson and grinned, as Sterling came to join them. “Oh gosh, are you two hosting a celebrity wedding?” Lucy hadn’t noticed that the rest of her colleagues...Grayson, Brenna, Angela, John, and Wade had joined them. Jackson tenderly smiled at her. “Well...kind of. She’s a celebrity to us.” Lucy still didn’t get it, so Jackson dashed back inside the front entrance and grabbed Lucy’s Wedding Wish Book. He came back outside a few minutes later. 

Lucy was glancing around at all the activity when she saw Jackson striding back to them...clearly hiding something behind his back. Lucy rolled her eyes. “Jackson West...what did you do? What is all this?” Everyone was now grinning stupidly at Lucy as Tim came to stand next to her. Jackson slowly brought the scrapbook out from behind his back and held it front of his chest...grinning hugely. Lucy’s eyes went wide with shock, as she snatched the book from him. She opened it and saw it was her wedding wish book. She glanced up at Jackson. “What...?” Jackson nodded towards Tim, who turned Lucy around to face him. He smiled at her. “You figure it out yet, Boot?” Lucy just looked at him, with tears in her eyes. Tim framed her face with his hands. “It’s our wedding, Boot. This is why I didn’t want to go to the courthouse. We deserve a real wedding...so I gave Jackson your wedding wish book several weeks ago and told him to make happen what he could...since you and I could never seem to.” 

Lucy shoved the book into the closest set of hands and launched herself into Tim’s arms. She sobbed as she clung to him, and felt his arms tighten around her. “I can’t believe you did this, Tim. I love you so much.” Lucy’s words were slurred from crying so much, as everyone else cheered and clapped for them. Lucy’s cries turned to laughter as Tim gently set her on her feet, grinning down at her. She looked up at him excitedly. “We’re getting married today?” Tim nodded and laughed as Lucy squealed and jumped back into his arms, making everyone around them chuckle and laugh. Several thoughts suddenly occurred to Lucy. “But...wait. I don’t have a dress, or bridesmaids, and I wanted my parents to be here.” Tim looked at Jackson, who grinned. “All of that’s been taken care of Lucy.” Just then, Lucy gasped as she saw her birth parents step out of the front entrance of Jackson and Sterling’s mansion, carrying her baby sister. Lucy started crying again as she launched herself at Jackson and Sterling. “I can’t believe you guys did all this!” Sterling hugged her hard before easing back from her and smiled. “Well, we might have executed the plan, but it was Tim’s idea to make all this happen.” Lucy ran back to Tim and kissed him long and hard, and smiled against his mouth as she heard several whistles and catcalls. 

An hour later, Lucy and her colleagues and her parents were wrapping up the lunch Jackson had prepared for them. Lucy was still in shock with what was happening...she was getting married today, to the greatest love of her life. And she wasn’t just getting married...she was getting her dream wedding. She looked across the table at Tim, who was laughing at something John had said. If you’d told Officer Lucy Chen that in just over two years after meeting her tough as nails T.O., that she’d be marrying him, at a mansion in L.A., and giving him triplets in a few months, she’d have given you the name of a really good psychiatrist, convinced you had a severe mental health issue. As Lucy watched Tim laughing, her mind took a stroll down memory lane, back to the day that had changed her life forever; the day she met the love of her life, Officer Tim Bradford.


	3. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tim and Lucy’s wedding approaches, they take a stroll down memory lane, back to the day they first met. Lucy and Tim are surprised at the size their wedding will be.

October 16, 2018  
LAPD rookie cop, Officer Lucy Chen, strolled into the roll call room at Mid Wilshire full of confidence; she almost strutted down the aisle as she took her seat at one of the front tables with her fellow rookies. She’d already made her first arrest, and shift hadn’t even started yet. Some moron had tried to steal her car as she was headed into work. So, Lucy had given him the gift of arresting him. She felt someone elbow her, and quickly jerked herself out of her thoughts as she began to pay attention to what their watch commander, Sgt. Wade Grey, was saying. “As for you, Officer Bradford, you get our hotshot rookie, Officer Lucy Chen. She’s already made her first arrest...on her way into work this morning.” Lucy turned around and glanced over her shoulder to see who her training officer would be. She saw the most handsome man she’d ever seen, glaring at her, and looking completely unimpressed by her. He looked like he was trying to intimidate her from across the room the way he was glaring at her. But Lucy couldn’t tear her gaze away from those gorgeous bluish gray eyes. And a voice in her heart suddenly shouted... “there you are!” Taken aback by her unexpected reaction, Lucy quickly turned back around to face Sgt. Grey. 

Several hours later, Officer Tim Bradford smiled to himself in his hospital room with his eyes closed as he tried to relax in his hospital bed. His first shift with his new rookie had ended early for them both, as Tim had been shot by a convicted felon that they’d been searching for. Thankfully the bullet hadn’t done much damage, and he’d be back on full duty in a couple of weeks. But up until that had happened, he’d had a lot of fun torturing his new rookie. And although he’d never admit it this early in her training, she’d already proven herself, at least in his eyes. Officer Lucy Chen was a hard worker, a fast learner, and wasn’t afraid to throw down or get her hands dirty. And she could handle a crisis situation...she’d proven that with her actions after Tim had been shot. Tough first day for a rookie, but she’d held it together, got them assistance almost immediately, and then had gone after the felon. Not bad for a rookie...not bad at all. Pretty damn good, actually. Better than any of his past rookies, honestly. Tim didn’t have the tv on in his hospital room, he preferred to listen to music when he wasn’t feeling well. Suddenly a 1970’s song came on the radio in his room, and the song instantly made him think of Lucy. Suddenly, all he could see or think of was Lucy’s face...with her infectious smile that could light up any room she walked into, and her big, beautiful, doe shaped, milk chocolate eyes. Eyes that danced with merriment or irritation, depending on what reaction Tim brought out in them. Suddenly Tim’s eyes popped open as he realized Officer Lucy Chen was much more than his Boot. “Ahhh...fuck.” Tim groaned as a hard truth smacked him right in the face. He’d have to be extra hard on her from here on out...not only to get her ready for the mean streets of L.A., but also to make sure she never found out the truth of how he really felt about her.

December 12, 2020  
Everyone was laughing and snapping their fingers as they saw Tim and Lucy both spacing out. Jase elbowed Tim, hard. “Yo...earth to Tim and Lucy. Are you two even listening?” Suddenly Tim and Lucy both jumped. “Sorry...what?” “What did you say?” Wade laughed and shook his head. “Oh lawd...this will be a fun evening...and an interesting marriage.” Everyone at the table burst out laughing as Tim and Lucy grinned sheepishly at each other, each realizing they’d both been strolling down memory lane. Jackson came over to Tim and Lucy and crouched down next to them. “So, you two have about two hours to chill, or whatever, then it’s time to get ready.” Tim quirked an eyebrow at Jackson. “West, I couldn’t help but notice there’s a lot of activity going on. How big is this wedding going to be?” Jackson sheepishly glanced between Tim and Lucy. “So I didn’t know exactly who you wanted to invite, so, I invited all of Mid Wilshire... and I may have at some point swiped your phones to get your contact lists, and I invited everyone on the lists. Allowing everyone a plus one on the invites, the final count was 290.” Lucy gasped as Tim’s eyes went wide. “You invited almost three hundred people?” Jackson rolled his eyes at Tim. “Of course not, I invited 400, but only 290 can make it. Now, you two go rest for a bit. We have the main guest suite set up for you two.” Jackson hurried off as Lucy and Tim gaped at each other...before they burst out laughing. Everyone was finishing up lunch, so Tim and Lucy excused themselves. 

Tim and Lucy strolled through the mansion, which was already decorated for Christmas; with red, white and pink poinsettias everywhere, mistletoe in all the doorways, and different themed Christmas trees in every room. Tim and Lucy chuckled as they finally reached their guest suite and opened the door. Jackson and Sterling had put a white Christmas tree in this room...and it was decorated with pink and blue lights and pink and blue ornaments. Lucy rubbed her tummy as she looked at the tree. “Uncle Jackson and Uncle Sterling thought of everything...even the big three.” Lucy turned and wound her arms around Tim’s neck. She smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Any more surprises?” Tim just smiled at her. “Maybe...probably.” He leaned down and kissed Lucy passionately before dragging her into the guest suite and slamming and locking the door...the hell with resting. He wanted her, every single inch of her, now.


	4. Hair, Makeup, Wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lucy can’t wait until their wedding night, so they don’t. Lucy’s wedding dress is not the typical wedding dress...but it’s definitely Lucy. The surprises keep coming for Lucy via Jackson and Sterling.

After they had made mad, passionate love, Tim and Lucy finally dozed off. They woke an hour later, thanks to an alarm Tim had set. Lucy sighed as she looked at Tim. “Babe...what about clothes? We didn’t bring anything with us, and I doubt we’ll feel like driving back home tonight.” Tim chuckled at her. “I’ve been plotting and scheming for weeks...and thankfully the big three and work and Cheyenne have kept you thoroughly distracted. I brought a suitcase of clothes for each of us over here a week and a half ago.” Lucy’s eyes brimmed with tears. “I still can’t believe you did all of this. It’s so much...” Tim caressed her face as he looked at her tenderly. “You’re worth it, Boot. After everything you’ve been through...you deserve to have your dreams come true.” Lucy shyly smiled as Tim kissed her forehead. She brought his face to hers. “They did come true...when I found you.” 

There was a knock at the door and Tim and Lucy quickly got dressed. Tim went to unlock the door, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Lucy was decent. Tim opened the door as Jackson stared at him. He rolled his eyes as he strolled into the bedroom, glancing at a giddy Lucy. “Really? You two couldn’t even wait until tonight?” Lucy sauntered over and wrapped herself around Tim, and they gazed adoringly at each other. Jackson rolled his eyes again and cleared his throat as Lucy looked at him and laughed. “No, Jackson, we couldn’t.” Jackson chuckled as he looked between them. “Well, now you have to, it’s time to get ready.” Just then, Sterling joined them. Sterling and Jackson traded a quick kiss before Jackson gave Tim and Lucy their marching orders. “Tim, you go with Sterling. Lucy you come with me.” Tim and Lucy traded a long, hot kiss before Jackson drug her away. “Plenty of time for that later.” Lucy blew Tim a kiss as she walked away with Jackson.

Jackson opened the door to another guest suite and Lucy heard squeals, laughter, and lots of chatting. Lucy gasped again at the latest surprise Sterling had put together for her. Jackson grinned at her. “So this was Sterling’s idea...he brought his hair and makeup stylists from his show, and they’re doing it all for you and your bridesmaids.” Lucy gaped as she looked around the busy room. Her mother was there, as was Cheyenne, Nyla, Angela, Brenna, Monica, and Tim’s sister, Sydney. Jackson quickly explained things to Lucy. “I stuck with only family and colleagues for the wedding party, I didn’t want to offend any of your friends, or Tim’s.” Lucy wiped tears from her eyes. “Oh, Jackson this is just perfect. Thank you so, so much.” Lucy pulled him into a big hug. Jackson hugged her tightly. “I love you, Luce.” Lucy laughed. “I love you too, Jackson.” Lucy walked into the room and was quickly rushed to a chair as several different people started fussing over her, and everyone else swarmed her. Everyone was drinking champagne, but Lucy was handed a glass of sparkling grapefruit juice. Jackson quickly walked to the massive walk in closet. He came out a few minutes later and wiggled his eyebrows as he held up a massive dress bag. “Want to see it?” Lucy eagerly nodded, as Jackson unzipped the bag. Nyla and Angela helped him and Lucy gasped as she saw the gorgeous, pale pink, tiered, wedding dress. “Oh...oh, it’s the exact one I wanted! I hope it fits.” Lucy’s hand went to her tummy as Angela winked at her. “Let’s find out.”

Tim had decided on a navy blue tux. But his Army career and his law enforcement career were both important to him, and he wanted to represent, so he wore his Army rank and his LAPD badge pinned on each side of the inside of his jacket. He chose to go without a vest or cummerbund, and instead of a bow tie, he wore a sleek, slim necktie. He was fiddling with the tie when Jase came to stand in front of him, rolling his eyes. “Jeez, bro, it’s like you’ve suddenly lost all your skills...not that you had many to begin with.” Tim smirked at him. “That’s not what your wife says.” Jase just laughed as he fixed Tim’s tie. “We both know my wife could wipe the floor with you... and me also.” Tim rolled his eyes as Jase slapped Tim’s upper arms. “You almost look good, bro. I barely recognize you.” Jackson barged into the room. “Picture time!” Tim started to object as Jackson glared at him. “It’s your wedding day, Bradford. Pictures are are a part of the deal. So suck it up.” Tim sighed in defeat as the groomsmen, which were Jase, Wade, John, and Grayson, Jackson, and Monica, huddled together for a few photos. Monica however was getting ready with the rest of the bridesmaids. 

An hour and a half later, Lucy was standing in front of a full length mirror, barely able to believe it. She was in a gorgeous, pale pink, tiered, sleeveless wedding dress. The bodice was lace. The floor length dress was tiered, with sprigs of lace scattered around the skirt and train. The skirt was satin and tulle. Lucy’s makeup was flawless, and her hair was in a fancy updo with tendrils hanging around her face. She chose not to wear a veil, and instead had several pink peonies pinned into the side of her updo. She wore pink sapphire earrings that were a wedding gift from Jase and Nyla. Lucy’s mother had given her a triple strand pearl choker that had belonged to Lucy’s aunt, Abigail. Angela and the rest of the bridesmaids were wearing floor length, one shoulder dresses with draped waists in shades of maroon. They gathered around Lucy as she studied herself in the mirror. They all smiled at her as another wedding photographer snapped pictures.


	5. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lucy exchange their vows...but not without a few hilarious hiccups. During the ceremony, Lucy wanders down memory lane again.

The ceremony and reception were being held on the massive balcony of the mansion that overlooked Los Angeles. Guests were seated at large, round tables that were draped with white tablecloths with dark green and maroon overlays. The centerpieces were three hurricane candles of different sizes, with red, white, and pink poinsettia leaves surrounding the base of the candles. The balcony railing was draped with Christmas garland and white lights. An arch of pink, red, and white peonies was at the middle front of the balcony. Tim and Lucy would exchange their vows underneath it. 

Guests had already been seated and Tim tugged nervously at his tie as the last bridesmaid, which was Cheyenne, had made her way down the aisle. Cheyenne had to use her crutch, and wasn’t able to hold a bouquet. But Tim thought she looked gorgeous. And even though he knew she was in pain, Cheyenne proudly limped down the aisle, winking at her dad... and Grayson. Grayson winked back at her and Tim smiled at her as Cheyenne walked to her place. Tim kept tugging at his tie as Jase leaned over to him and muttered under his breath. “Bro...relax. And look...just look at that. Damn, but she’s gorgeous.” And then Tim saw her...his Lucy. And suddenly all of Tim’s nerves calmed down and a slow smile spread across his face as he saw the love of his life at the other end of the aisle and the wedding march began. 

Remy Broussard, Lucy’s birth father, glanced down at Lucy with tears in his eyes. “I missed out on so much with you, Livvy Rose. I’m so happy I didn’t miss this.” Lucy smiled at her birth father as she took his arm. “I’m happy too...daddy. So happy.” Remy and Lucy smiled at each other before they turned and looked down the aisle. Lucy sent Tim a watery smile as he winked at her. There wasn’t a dry eye anywhere as Lucy and her dad slowly walked down the aisle. They reached the arch of flowers, and Remy stood tall and proud as he prepared to give the hand of the daughter he’d thought he lost forever to her soon to be husband. Remy and Amelia couldn’t be any prouder of Lucy, or their soon to be son in law, Tim. They may have lost her when she was little, but they were so happy to be getting a second chance with their now grown daughter. Remy had no sooner placed Lucy’s hand in Tim’s and stepped back, when Tim couldn’t stand it anymore and swept Lucy into his arms and kissed her until she moaned. Chuckles and whistles mixed with laughter as the priest cleared his throat. “Sorry kids, we haven’t gotten to that part yet.” Tim ruefully smiled as he stepped back from a blushing Lucy, and as their wedding ceremony proceeded, Lucy’s mind began to wander again...

October 31, 2019  
Officer Lucy Chen, Officer John Nolan, and Officer Jackson West had just finished celebrating. They’d done it. They’d finally completed their 30 day push...the last 30 days of training, and were now finally full fledged police officers. Their T.O.’s, Officer Tim Bradford, Officer Angela Lopez, and Detective Nyla Harper had taken them out to celebrate. And celebrate they had...after five rounds of drinks everyone had called it a night. Tim and Lucy were the last to leave, because frankly, neither one wanted the evening to end. Tim was walking Lucy to her car, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Finally Tim stopped walking, and snagged Lucy’s arm. Lucy looked up at him questioningly, as she smiled at him. “Tim? What’s up?” Tim glanced away, gathering himself, before looking back at her. He took a deep breath. “I know I never told you, Boot, Umm, I mean, Officer Chen...” Lucy chuckled at him, interrupting him. “Let’s stick with Boot. I kind of like hearing you call me that.” Tim let out a surprised laugh. “Really? Ok...I guess. Listen, Boot...” Lucy could barely hide her smile...she’d never seen Tim so flustered. He tried again. “I’m really proud of you, Boot. You went through more than most rookies do, and you had every right to quit...but you didn’t. You stuck it out...even when I thought you wouldn’t. You’re going to make one hell of a cop...Boot.” Lucy’s smile was brighter than the full moon that night...she’d never had such high praise from Tim before. “Thanks...I had one hell of a T.O.” Tim softly smiled as he stepped closer to her, and caressed her cheek. “Give ‘em hell, Boot. And if you need anything, I mean anything, you call me.” Tim was looking at her so intently, Lucy thought he was going to kiss her...and he almost did. But instead he bent and whispered in her ear. “If you weren’t my Boot, I would do a hell of a lot more than kiss you right now. I’ll miss riding with you.” He gently kissed her cheek, with the tiniest nibble. And that was the first sign Lucy got that her T.O. had become so much more.

December 12, 2020  
“Boot!” Tim’s T.O. voice, along with the laughter, snapped Lucy back to reality. Lucy realized she was looking at a very panicked Tim, and glanced at the very confused priest, and she hadn’t heard the first part of the vows. The priest hid his smile. “I’ll ask again. Margurite Lucille Chen, do you take this man in marriage?” Lucy quickly nodded as she slid Tim’s ring on his finger. “I do.” The priest froze Tim in place with a glare as he thought Tim was about to kiss Lucy again. “Timothy William Bradford, do you take this woman in marriage?” Tim winked at her. “Hell yes...umm..sorry, I mean, yes, I do.” He slid Lucy’s ring on her finger. The priest let out a small chuckle. “Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now, you may kiss the bride.” Tim all but dived at a laughing and beaming Lucy, and kissed her senseless, dipping her backwards. He righted her as the both fought back tears and turned to face their thrilled guests. The priest said what everyone had been waiting so long to hear. “Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Timothy William Bradford.” Tim and Lucy raised their joined hands over their heads and grinned stupidly at each other as their guests broke out into thunderous applause.


	6. Wardrobe Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sgt. Grey gives a touching toast. It’s Tim’s turn to be surprised as Lucy changes into her dress for the reception.

The reception was in full swing, with everyone enjoying surf and turf, vegetarian options, and an open bar. Tim and Lucy were at a large round table with their family and laughing at something Lucy’s father had said. Jase, Monica, and Colonel Bradford had given wonderful toasts. But there was one last toast to be given, courtesy of Sgt. Grey. Sgt. Grey clinked his champagne glass with a knife to get everyone’s attention as he stood up. He cleared his throat as he looked at Tim and Lucy, as the balcony grew quiet. “I knew when I first saw Officer Tim Bradford, he’d turn out to be one of my best officers. I was right. I also knew when I first saw Officer Lucy Chen that she too would be one of my best officers. I was right again.” The wedding guests chuckled as Sgt. Grey looked at Tim and Lucy fondly. “But when I first saw these two together, I don’t think anyone thought this is where you two would wind up. I’m very happy how wrong I was about that. You two make one hell of a team, both on and off the job.” Sgt. Grey raised his glass. “Here’s to the best team I’m proud to call my colleagues and my friends.” Everyone raised their glasses in the final wedding toast. 

After the meal was finished and the wedding cake was cut, with Tim and Lucy each trying to smash cake into the other’s faces, Jackson rushed up to Lucy and grabbed her. He winked at Tim. “We’ll be right back.” Tim just laughed. “Ok.” Tim went to talk to his T.O., retired Officer Greg Parker, and Greg’s wife (and his former rookie) retired Detective Rowan McElroy. Rowan grabbed Tim in a fierce hug. “We are so happy for you, Tim. We absolutely love Lucy.” Tim smiled his thanks.

Lucy was breathless as Jackson pulled her back into the makeshift dressing room. “Jackson, what are we doing?” Jackson just wiggled his eyebrows. “Another surprise...and trust me, your new husband is going to thank me too.” It was then Lucy noticed Sterling appeared with another dress bag. “Your reception dress, madame. You were supposed to change into this before you ate, but you were too hungry. So change into it now before the dancing starts. This dress will be much easier to dance in than your wedding dress.” Lucy squealed with excitement as Jackson, Sterling, and Sterling’s hair and makeup stylists got to work into transforming Lucy from a beautiful, beaming, fairy Princess bride into the sexy belle of the ball. 

Tim was chatting with Cheyenne, Grayson, his sister and her boyfriend, Senior Firefighter Mike Reno, when Jase came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Tim turned to look at Jase as Jase glanced around. “Where did Lucy go? She ok?” Tim just shrugged. “I have no idea. Jackson whisked her off, saying they’d be right back. That was twenty minutes ago.” Tim was about to say something when Mike, Grayson, and Cheyenne all broke out into wide smiles. Grayson was the first to speak. “Damn.” Mike was gaping at something over Tim’s shoulder. “Holy shit.” Cheyenne spoke last. “Oh wow. Daddy...if you’re looking for mumsy, she’s behind you.” Tim and Jase quickly turned and Jase broke out into a wide grin as Tim was left speechless with his mouth hanging open. He thought Lucy had looked absolutely stunning in her wedding dress...but somehow she’d managed to top that. Lucy started making her way towards him as chuckles, and whistles followed in her wake. Lucy knew how good she looked, and sent Tim a sultry look as his siren made her way towards him. 

Lucy was now wearing a shimmering, sleeveless, strapless, gold dress that stopped just above her knees. It was low cut in the front and even lower cut in the back. It hugged her growing figure in all the right places. She still had her updo, but in place of the pink peonies was a shimmering gold barrette. She sauntered up to Tim, who slowly smiled at her. He looked her up and down and smiled, as Lucy smiled back at him. When he tried to get a look at the back of her dress, Lucy playfully turned her shoulder, keeping them facing each other as they circled each other. The crowd broke out into whistles and cheers as the music began to play.


	7. Someone Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim has yet another surprise in store for Lucy when they dance for the first time as husband and wife. As the reception goes on, Tim notices two people have disappeared from the reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the link to Tim and Lucy’s song...
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xqwPmj54i-s&list=RDxqwPmj54i-s&start_radio=1
> 
> Or just google Van Morrison Someone Like You ☺️

The DJ cleared his throat as his voice came over the microphone. “Would the bride and groom please make their way to the dance floor, for their first dance as husband and wife.” Tim offered Lucy his hand and she took it as they smiled at each other, while the guests clapped and cheered. Tim shook his head. “Guess I’m not the only one with surprises. You’re never taking that dress off, Boot.” Lucy laughed at him. “So you like it? Jackson picked it out.” Tim and Lucy stepped onto the dance floor that Sterling had ordered just for their reception, as Lucy wrapped her arms around Tim’s neck. Tim wrapped his arms around Lucy’s waist as he bent his head and whispered in her ear. “I fucking love it. You have no idea how much I want you right now.” Lucy closed her eyes and smiled as Tim straightened back up. Lucy tilted her head as the familiar words began to play. “I love this song. Did Jackson or Sterling pick it?” Tim tenderly smiled at her. “They didn’t pick it...I did. I told Jackson I wanted this to be our first dance at the reception...because this is our song.” Lucy tenderly smiled at him as the smoky voice of Van Morrison began to belt out one of his greatest hits, ‘Someone Like You.’

‘I’ve been searching a long time for someone exactly like you. I’ve been traveling all around the world, waiting for you to come through. Someone like you, makes it all worthwhile, someone like you keeps me satisfied. Someone exactly like you.’

Lucy’s eyes brimmed with tears. “You picked this for our song? But why? Why didn’t you tell me?” Tim kissed her forehead as they swayed to the music, as he finally told her a secret he’d kept in his heart since the day they’d met. “Remember your very first shift with me?” Lucy rolled her eyes and nodded. “The one where you got shot? Like I could forget.” Tim smirked at her. “Well, there’s something I never told you about that day. After I was out of surgery, and I was in my hospital room, this song came on the radio...and when it did, Boot, all I could think about was you. All I could see was your face. I knew that night in the hospital that you were different. I knew that night that you meant so much more to me than just being my rookie.” Lucy felt tears streaming down her face as she closed her eyes and listened to the song as she and Tim slow danced. 

‘I’ve been traveling a hard road, looking for someone exactly like you. I’ve been carrying my heavy load, waiting for the light to come shining through. Someone like you, makes it all worthwhile, someone like you keeps me satisfied, someone exactly like you.’

Lucy opened her eyes and shook her head as she smiled at Tim. “Well that explains a lot. You went from being a hardass on day 1 to being absolutely impossible for pretty much the rest of my training.” Tim chuckled at her. “Now you know why.” They swayed across the dance floor, their eyes only for each other.

‘I’ve been doing some soul searching, to find out where you’re at. I’ve been up and down the highway in all kinds of foreign lands. Someone like you, makes it all worthwhile, someone like you keeps me satisfied, someone exactly like you. 

I’ve been all around the world, marching to the beat of a different drum. But just lately I’ve realized, baby, the best is yet to come. Someone like you, makes it all worthwhile, someone like you keeps me satisfied, someone exactly like you. 

Someone exactly like you.  
Someone exactly like you.  
The best is yet to come. Ohhhhh, the best is yet to come. Someone exactly like you.’ 

The song ended, but Tim and Lucy kept swaying, with their eyes closed, wrapped up in each other. They didn’t open their eyes until the DJ’s voice snapped them out of it. “Alright folks, let’s hear it for Mr. and Mrs. Bradford.” The guests broke out into applause as the DJ put his sunglasses on. “Now it’s time to really get this party started. Who’s with me?” The guests cheered as the DJ began playing ‘Cupid Shuffle.’ But not all the guests were on the dance floor. Tim glanced around and couldn’t help but grin as John, Brenna’s sister Mac, Jackson, and Sterling were doing shots. From the looks of things, romance was in the air for more than just him and Lucy. John and Mac were getting friendlier with each other with each shot of tequila. Wesley and Angela were off in their own little corner, with eyes only for each other. Monica and Cash were chatting with Wade and his new girlfriend. Everyone else was kicking their heels up on the dance floor...except for two people, and Tim wondered where each of them had gone. But he was pulled into a passionate kiss by Lucy before he could go in search of them.


	8. Three Little Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson follows Cheyenne back inside the mansion, worried about her, and in the course of an argument, three little words are exchanged between them.

Cheyenne was exhausted. She was still recovering from her injuries from her car accident. She was bummed and frustrated at being so limited in what she could do. Tim had told her a couple of days ago about the surprise wedding, and he’d offered to delay it until Cheyenne felt better. But Cheyenne had absolutely refused his offer. Her daddy and mumsy had been through so much, and she wasn’t about to be yet another delay for their wedding. Cheyenne hobbled back inside once the dancing had started. She had refused a guest room downstairs, knowing she needed to build her strength back up, and climbing up and down the grand staircases in the mansion would be a great start. Tim and Lucy were grateful that Jackson and Sterling had opened their huge mansion to both Tim and Lucy’s families, so none of them would have to worry about driving after the reception ended. Cheyenne had just made it up one of the grand staircases when she heard a familiar voice behind her. “Where’re you going, Pickle?”

Officer Grayson Wells hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off of Cheyenne all night. In part because he was worried about her...he could tell she was hurting and exhausted. But also because under normal circumstances, Cheyenne was a knockout. But as made up as she currently was for the wedding, she was drop dead gorgeous... and several cops that Grayson knew had been eyeing her just as much as he had. Grayson hurried up the stairs as Cheyenne tiredly leaned against the wall. Grayson looked at her, concerned, as he reached for her, but Cheyenne shrugged him off. “Hurts like hell doesn’t it?” Cheyenne grimly nodded. “Everything hurts. My freaking eyelashes hurt.” Grayson rolled his eyes. “Why didn’t you stay in one of the guest rooms downstairs?” Cheyenne glared at him. “Because I’m not a freaking invalid, Grayson. And I have to start building my strength up. If I want to play college volleyball again, and I do, I have to start getting back in shape for it.” Grayson sighed. “I know that Chey...but you don’t have to do that all in one night.” Cheyenne wasn’t in the mood for Grayson. She started limping down the hallway again. “Just leave me alone, Gray.” Grayson frowned at her as Cheyenne limped away. “Like hell.” He quickly caught up to her and swept her up into his arms. “Damnit Grayson! I said leave me alone.” Grayson rolled his eyes. “I heard you the first time. Which room are you staying in?” Cheyenne tiredly leaned her head into his shoulder. “First door on the left.” 

Grayson carried a weary Cheyenne into a nice sized guest room and slammed the door with his foot. Cheyenne dropped the crutch she’d been carrying as Grayson gently deposited her on the queen sized bed. He retrieved the crutch she’d dropped and placed it within her reach. Cheyenne sighed as she eased back against the pillows and closed her eyes in relief. Grayson stared at her...she was so beautiful, and so independent and strong, but she had a vulnerability about her that went straight to his heart. “You need anything?” Cheyenne shook her head. “Just go. Close the door on your way out.” But Grayson didn’t leave. Maybe it was the champagne, or the shots he’d done with Jase, or the Christmas decorations, or the occasion of the night. Whatever it was, the last thing in the world he wanted to do was leave Cheyenne. So he didn’t...instead, he sat down on the edge of the bed, letting all of the boundaries he usually kept in place between him and Cheyenne fall away. 

Cheyenne frowned at him as she felt the mattress give. “I said go away, Grayson. I just want to rest... I don’t want to ruin daddy and mumsy’s night.” Cheyenne really didn’t want to be near him right now. She knew damn well what she’d heard Grayson say to her when she’d been in the hospital in a near coma. But every time she’d asked him about it, he’d refused to discuss it. He was shutting her out, at least about that, and it hurt, deeply. Grayson sighed as he reached for her hand. “You’re not ruining anything. Chey...are you mad at me?” Cheyenne opened her eyes, and if looks could kill, Grayson would have died right then. “Like you don’t know? Give me a break.” Cheyenne jerked her hand out of Grayson’s and struggled to get up. Grayson frowned at her. “Where are you going?” Cheyenne tried to glare at him, but to Grayson’s shock and Cheyenne’s frustration, tears came instead as she helplessly fell back against the pillows, all her strength suddenly vanishing. “Look...if you didn’t mean it, just tell me. I won’t be mad. Just please don’t shut me out, Gray.” Nothing could have shattered Grayson’s defenses more than Chey’s tears. He knew exactly what she was referring to. 

Grayson abruptly walked to the door and locked it. Then he came back to the bed. Cheyenne was now sitting up in bed, having struggled to get into that position, with her legs stretched out in front of her, her left one still bandaged and braced. Grayson sat on the edge of the bed, and gently framed her face with his hands. “I meant every fucking word I said to you in that hospital, Cheyenne. I’m trying to do the right thing here, but I swear sometimes you make it so damn hard.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “What does that even mean?” Grayson shook his head; the hell with it..then he deeply, passionately kissed her. He kissed her again, and again, and again, before he rested his forehead against hers as he forced himself to calm down. “That’s what it means. It means sometime after your 18th birthday, I’m taking you somewhere, unless you change your mind.” Cheyenne wiped the tears away as he softly smiled at her and caressed her cheek. “It means I never planned on or expected to fall for my partner’s teenage daughter...buuut that’s pretty much what I did.” Cheyenne blinked her eyes in surprise as Grayson ruefully smiled at her. “Yeah, it kind of caught me off guard too. I’m still not totally comfortable with it.” Cheyenne softly kissed him on his lips as she shuddered. She rested her forehead against his as she threaded her fingers through his. She softly whispered to him as they both closed their eyes. “I love you too, Gray.” 

Grayson sighed as he looked at Cheyenne. He stood up and toed his shoes off and tugged his tie off. He took his jacket and belt off, and tossed them into a nearby chair. Then he picked Cheyenne up and sat her in the chair. Cheyenne frowned at him. “Gray...what are you doing?” Grayson looked at her as he unbuttoned his cuffs. “I’m pretty buzzed, and you’re beyond exhausted. Time for bed.” Grayson then turned the bed down. He went back to Cheyenne and crouched in front of her and took her shoe off for her. Then he picked her up and put her back into bed. He walked around the bed and climbed in next to her, and gently folded her into his arms as he pulled the covers over them. Cheyenne sighed as Grayson kissed her forehead. “What if someone catches us?” Grayson simply shrugged. “Fuck it. I’d rather I be caught with you in here than some of those other dudes downstairs who kept ogling you.” Cheyenne chuckled as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. Grayson reached over and turned off the lamp on the nightstand. Soon he was asleep too. When Cheyenne woke up five hours later, he was gone...but he’d left behind on his pillow three pink peonies he’d taken out of one of the flower arrangements for the wedding. Cheyenne smiled as she saw the flowers.


	9. New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Tim have a big surprise for Cheyenne on Christmas morning, with a little help from Grayson. Colonel Bradford has a surprise for Tim.

Two weeks later, Tim and Lucy woke up just after sunrise on Christmas morning. Tim rolled on top of Lucy and immediately began feasting on her mouth. “Merry Christmas, Mrs. Bradford.” Lucy smiled against his mouth and hummed in pleasure as they ran their hands over each other. They’d stayed up, half the night, worshiping each other. Lucy eased back and smiled at him. “Merry Christmas, Mr. Bradford.” Tim gave Lucy’s bottom a playful slap. “Get in the kitchen and cook me some breakfast, woman.” Lucy rolled her eyes, but then sniffed the air. “I think someone beat me to it? Is that coffee I smell?” Tim froze and sniffed the air. “Indeed it is...I think I smell bacon too.” Lucy all but shoved Tim off of her. “Bacon! Yes, yes, and yes!”

Lucy was ever so thankful their wedding had happened when it did. Because about a week later, her body had exploded, and now you could easily tell that she was obviously pregnant...with more than one. Along with her mutating body, her appetite had mutated too. Before her pregnancy, Lucy had been a vegetarian. Now her body craved meat like a methhead craves meth...or that’s how Tim had put it. Lucy threw on some pj’s as she briefly thought back to their magical wedding and epic reception. The reception had wound up lasting until sunrise. Guests finally headed home after Sterling had had a huge breakfast delivered. Lucy and Tim, along with their families had slept the day away at the mansion. Lucy suspected Grayson had also stayed, as he and Cheyenne had disappeared from the reception at practically the same time. But she’d not seen him at breakfast. She wasn’t worried about what may or may not be happening between Cheyenne and Grayson. Lucy knew he loved her and would do anything for her. Lucy didn’t care that she didn’t have a typical wedding night...she really didn’t have a typical wedding either. But that was fine with her, because she and Tim weren’t a typical couple, and their wedding and reception had been perfect for them and more than she’d hoped for. 

She and Tim walked into their kitchen, surprised to see Cheyenne already busily preparing a big breakfast. She was struggling some, as her left shoulder was still in a sling, and her left arm was in a cast, as was her left leg; but in true Cheyenne form, she found creative ways to get it done. Cheyenne turned and beamed at them. “Merry Christmas!” Tim and Lucy smiled as they walked over to her. Tim gently hugged her, careful of her still healing injuries. “Merry Christmas, baby. What’s all this?” Cheyenne flipped pancakes over in the skillet as bacon and eggs were cooking in the oven. “I never got a chance to go Christmas shopping, and I wanted to do something special for you two, since it’s our first Christmas together. I’m almost done.” Lucy wrapped her arms around Cheyenne’s waist. “That’s so sweet Chey. We love you so much. I hope the big three grow up to be as sweet as their big sister is.” Cheyenne tilted her head on top of Lucy’s. “I love you too mumsy.” Tim offered to plate the meal of bacon, pancakes, breakfast potatoes and baked eggs that Cheyenne had used a muffin tin to cook them in, as Cheyenne went to the table to sit. Lucy poured the coffee. Lucy grinned at Cheyenne as Tim brought the plates over. “This looks wonderful, Chey! You’re already a better cook than I am.” Tim solemnly nodded as Lucy playfully smacked his arm. Cheyenne took a big bite of pancakes. “So what’s the plan today?” Tim grinned into his coffee. “Well, Santa might drop by this morning, or one of his helpers will. Then around 2pmish we’ll go over to Grams and Gramps. Big family dinner, presents, that kind of thing.” Cheyenne had only caught part of what Tim had said because she’d been busy eating. Tim and Lucy grinned at each other...they really hoped Cheyenne liked the surprise they had in store for her.

Around 10am there was a knock at the front door. Lucy and Cheyenne were on the couch, looking at the Christmas tree. Cheyenne started to get up, but Lucy beat her to it. “Nope, you stay right there, Chey. Close your eyes. No peeking, I mean it!” Cheyenne rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. Tim opened the door, and Grayson silently walked in, with an adorable eight week old Great Pyrenees puppy in his arms. Grayson held the puppy like a baby so it would stay quiet. Tim closed the door as Grayson stepped in front of Cheyenne. Lucy giggled as she looked at Cheyenne. “Nope...keep them closed, until I tell you to open your eyes.” Grayson gently put the puppy in Cheyenne’s lap as Cheyenne gasped. Lucy laughed as did Tim and Grayson. “Ok, Chey, open your eyes.” 

Cheyenne squealed with delight as she saw the squirmy puppy in her lap, who was trying to climb her chest and lick her face. “Oh it’s so cute! Gray, you didn’t tell me you were getting another puppy!” Grayson laughed as he sat next to Cheyenne. “Because I didn’t. This little guy right here is yours.” Cheyenne’s mouth fell open as she looked at Grayson, before looking at Tim and Lucy, who had their arms around each other, and were grinning hugely at her. “He’s really mine?” Tim and Lucy nodded at her. Tears sprang to Cheyenne’s eyes as the puppy whined. “You guys are so great!” Cheyenne rolled her eyes as she impatiently fought back the tears. Lucy came to sit next to her as Tim sat on the floor and petted the now excited puppy. “We know this Christmas is hard for you, Chey. And you’ve been through so much since you came here. We wanted to do something really special for you. Especially since this will be your only Christmas with just us. Next Christmas the big three will be here.” Cheyenne snuggled into Lucy as she laid her arm on Tim’s shoulder. “I love you guys so much.” 

Grayson petted the squirmy, excited puppy who was licking and biting Cheyenne’s hand, making her laugh. “What are you going to name him?” Cheyenne studied the puppy thoughtfully. “I think I’ll name him Chewbacca...Chewy for short.” Everyone laughed as Tim petted the puppy’s head. “Very cool name, Chey.” Cheyenne suddenly frowned. “But what about when I’m at school? I can’t take Chewy there.” Tim grinned at her. “We’ll take care of him when you’re not here.” Cheyenne suddenly looked at Grayson. “This is why you were suddenly always busy. I thought you got a girlfriend or something.” Grayson rolled his eyes before he gave her a pointed look. “Chewy had to stay with me until Christmas Day. Someone else was going to get him if we waited much longer. So, I went and got him right after the wedding, and he hung out with me and Sheeba until it was time to bring him to you.” Cheyenne leaned into Grayson’s shoulder. “Thanks, Gray.” Grayson gave her a quick hug. “Sure. Besides, Sheeba loved having a playmate. May have to get a puppy, myself.” Cheyenne giggled as the puppy finally made his way to her face and showered her with kisses. Then he settled down on her chest, and fell fast asleep. 

Epilogue  
Christmas night, as Cheyenne and Lucy were fast asleep on a leather couch at Colonel Bradford’s house, and Tim’s sister Sydney, and her two kids, Timmy and Tris, were curled up in a leather recliner, also asleep, Tim went into the kitchen. He saw his mother, Katharine, loading the last of the dishes in the dishwasher as she sipped some egg nog. Tim smiled as he walked up to his mother and hugged her from behind. “I’d have done that, mom.” Katharine patted his hand as she eased out of his embrace. She turned and smiled at him. “This was a special Christmas for you in so many ways, Timmy. It’s your first one with Lucy and Cheyenne. And it’s our first one together as a family since we got your sister back. I wanted you to enjoy it...so you’ll always remember it.” Tim nodded and sighed. “I need to find dad. I need to talk to him.” Katharine tilted her head. “Is everything ok, Timmy?” Tim nodded as he fought back tears. “I just talked to Jackson...” Katharine broke out into a watery smile. “Timmy...please let him do this. He has his reasons; it’s so important to him to do this for you and Lucy...especially you. He’s in the study.” Tim nodded as he went in search of his father.

Tim found his dad, retired Colonel Stephen Bradford, in the study, playing with Kojo and Chewy. Tim couldn’t help but grin. “They seem like best friends.” Stephen glanced up and smiled as Kojo raced to Tim with Chewy running as fast as his puppy legs could carry him. “They seem to be doing alright. I was about to go help your mother...” Tim shook his head. “She’s finished...ummm...dad, can we talk?” Stephen nodded as he stood up and walked to Tim. “What’s on your mind, Timothy?” Tim felt tears prick his eyes as he glanced away, and had Stephen frowning at him. “Timothy?” Tim looked at his father, and surprising both of them, pulled him into a hard hug. “Thank you, dad. I never in a million years expected you to pay for our wedding.” Stephen sighed as he returned Tim’s hug. He eased back as Tim let out a short laugh. “Of course, I also never expected Jackson and Sterling to go so overboard with it either.” Stephen snorted. “Really? How could you not expect that?” Tim laughed with his father. “Fair point...but dad...” Stephen waved his hand, cutting Tim off. “I want to do it, Timothy.” 

Stephen walked to the wet bar and poured each of them three fingers of scotch. They sat down on a black leather couch as they faced each other, and Stephen sighed as he sipped his drink. “I screwed up a lot in my personal life, Timothy...with you, your sister, your mother; but especially with you. It took me losing all of you to see how very lucky I was to have all three of you. This is in part me trying to make amends. But I also want to do this for you, and for Lucy. She’s a very special, incredible woman, and I see how much she loves you. I see how much the two of you love each other. I see you building the family and the life I always hoped for you. So, if I can help with that in any way, I would like the opportunity.” Tim nodded as he and his father clinked their glasses together. Stephen smiled at his son. “Merry Christmas, Timothy.” Tim smiled back at his father. “Merry Christmas, dad.” 

THE END


End file.
